howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules for Being Popular
Rules for Being Popular '''is a song performed by The Perfs. A snippet of the song was first performed in "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", along with Kacey ,who had still been a Perf. Molly and Grace filmed a viral music video for the song in "How to Rock a Music Video". They perform a few different verses of the song in How to Rock Cee Lo. In reality, the song was written and produced by Colleen Fitzpatrick, Michael Kotch, and Dave Derby. This song is what started off the season premiere. Lyrics '''The Perfs: Here's How To be popular In A Way Thats So Hot You Know To Tip of the Topular Its Strictly Kickdrum Dropular Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know ALALALA Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know Molly: If You Wanna Be Cool Follow Every Rule We Can Show You How Its Done (Grace:MMM-HMM) To Be Popular Its So Hot You Know Its The Only Way Your Gonna Have Fun (Grace:YEAH!) So Go Be A Snob And Only Hobknob With the types that get ya far (Grace:Thats Us) We'll Take you to the top And Show ya how to pop Cause With us You'll Be A Star The Perfs: Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know ( ALALALA) Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know Molly: Number One: Gotta Talk About the way that you roll Grace:Number Two: Gotta Hit the High Notes You Know Molly:Number Three: Have A Pattern In Your Clothes and Gotta Show it Molly:Number Four: Always Be The Star of the Show !!!... The perfs Here's how to be popular In a way that's so hot you know To the tip of the topular It's strictly kick, drum, dropular The Perfs Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know (ALALALA) Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know 'Trivia' * The full song is heard in How to Rock Cee Lo. * Zander finds their music catchy. * Molly and Grace do a duet music video in How to Rock a Music Video. * Molly is always singing lead. * In How to Rock a Lunch Table Molly and Grace perform part of the song. * The only time we've seen Kacey perform this song as one of the perfs was in the first episode How to Rock Braces and Glasses. * Grace has never sang lead even when Molly said she could in How to Rock Cee Lo. * In How to Rock Cee Lo was the only time the whole song was heard throughout the whole season. *Nelson and Kevin tend to be huge fans of The Perfs at times. Category:Season 1 songs Category:The Perfs Category:Bands